


Iris Got Her Gun

by mrfreddyjones



Series: Dark Blue [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrfreddyjones/pseuds/mrfreddyjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lisa!” the woman on the other end of the line seemed desperate. “Lisa, thank God! I need your help”<br/>There were bullets ringing in the background, and that was enough to wake Lisa up immediately. “Iris? What the fuck?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iris Got Her Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to the 1938 anti-war novel Johnny Got His Gun, by Dalton Trumbo.   
> Set during Violent Timing (Explains The Aftermath).   
> The story alternates between Lisa’s and Iris’ POV.

Being a hero was exhausting – a lot more exhausting than being a criminal, in fact. As a criminal, Lisa only had to worry about the heists. It was easy: she’d plan, she’d do it, and she’d roll around naked on a pile of cash. As a hero, however, she had to worry about _everything_. Heists, kidnappings, metahumans, people from another dimension – _because my life isn’t hard enough_ – and the worst part: no piles of money to roll around naked on. She wonders how Barry does it, day after day – maybe it has something to do with the smiles on people’s faces when they are saved, the way they’ll cling to her, _thank_ her. It was a pretty addictive feeling, knowing that she was making a difference on other people’s lives.

Of course, that didn’t meant she had to be happy about taking 3AM calls. “ _Hello?_ ” she groaned into the phone, voice hoarse and tired.

“Lisa!” the woman on the other end of the line seemed desperate. “Lisa, thank God! I need your help”

There were bullets ringing in the background, and that was enough to wake Lisa up immediately. “Iris? What the fuck?”

“I’m at the old Rathaway Industries warehouse,” another gunshot, “I was following a lead and-”

“Stay down, I’m on my way!”

 

* * *

 

At times like this, Iris wished she had a gun.

She’d been following a lead, one of her sources had told her Osgood Rathaway was making a fortune on blood diamonds, a claim which, if proven to be true, could make her career as an investigative reporter. When she arrived at the location her source had sent her, an old warehouse down in Keystone, it seemed to be empty, and her plan was very simple: install cameras, go back to the car, and eat an entire box of donuts. But when Osgood Rathaway himself arrived, with a number of other men, she found herself instead hiding behind some old boxes, watching firsthand the subject of her career-making piece take down the other guy – which started a full-blown shootout between his men and the guys who, as far as she could tell, didn’t want to pay full price on the diamonds.

And then they saw her.

 

* * *

 

It took Lisa twelve minutes to get from her apartment to the park. She went through every red light, rushing and swearing under her breath, and praying to whatever god who would be listening, whatever god who waited over twenty years to answer to her last prayer, that Iris would be okay, and not because she knew there would be hell to pay if The Flash got word that his sister died while he was in jail trying to rescue Captain Cold, or because she owed it to the man who was saving her brother to watch over his sister, but because Iris was her friend.

The younger woman had been the first one to welcome her with open arms when everyone else expected the worst from her. Even Cisco, when she’d admitted to him that he was her first real friend, didn’t believe her. But Iris, Iris was ready to accept her, to welcome her, without reservations.

 

* * *

 

The blast from Lisa’s golden gun announced her arrival, and the blood-curling scream from the criminal who tried to take her down announced she was a force to be reckoned with. She didn’t kill him – that was one of Team Flash’s rules, no killing unless strictly necessary – but he wouldn’t be having kids. 

Bullets continued to fly over her head as she moved around the warehouse, looking for Iris. And when she found her, Lisa couldn’t help but smile.

Iris was engaged in some hand-to-hand combat with a guy twice her size and she was _kicking his ass_. “Iris,” she called, and when the woman turned to look at her, she felt something hard hitting her from the back, and fell to the ground.

 

* * *

 

Iris did kick a lot of ass before she was captured. She put her years of martial-arts training to good use, and took down several guys. Unfortunately, Osgood Rathaway had a lot more men at his disposal, and they all had guns. Staying alive between the moment she was captured and the moment Lisa arrived wasn’t hard, either. Iris was smart, smarter than most people gave her credit for. “ _You don’t want to kill me,”_ she’d told the henchman in charge. “ _I’m a tactical advantage. Killing me would be your biggest mistake. You know who I am”_

It took a moment for the henchman to realize it.

“You’re friends with _The Flash_ ” he said, almost an accusation.

“ _More_ than friends,” she teased, buying her time. “And he’s coming. Now, you can kill me and go back to your boss and explain to him why you wasted the perfect opportunity to take down the man who save Central City, and then get your ass kicked by an enraged metahuman, or…”

The silence hang between them for a moment.

He was about to say something when there was a commotion and a scream. He turned to look for a second, and that was all the time she needed – Iris’ knee made contact with his groin, and the man doubled over in pain. There were more and more screams as Lisa took down scumbags on her way to Iris, and the reporter, in turn, took down the assholes closest to her, using her hands and, occasionally, whatever hard object she’d found on the ground.

She didn’t have time to warn Lisa about the man behind her, however. The man hit Lisa with his solid gold arm (and if Iris was loving the fact that Golden Glider was crippling criminals in style she didn’t have to say it out loud). Lisa’s gun fell to the ground, sliding over to just within Iris’ reach, and the henchman with whom she was fighting saw it, too. Iris’ knee connected to his groin once again, her elbow going on the back of his neck when he doubled over in pain, and she quickly had him on the ground. Within seconds she had the gun on her hands, aiming at the asshole who was beating her friend up with his own (incredibly expensive) ruined arm. “Hey, shitface” she called, and when he looked up at her, she pressed the trigger.

 

* * *

 

“You should’ve seen her, it was _awesome_ ” Lisa said, letting out a weak laugh.She had a busted lip, a black eye, and lots and lots of bruises, but she’d be fine. Caitlin had given her an ice pack, and assured her she didn’t have any broken bones, luckily.

“So you want a gun, too” Cisco asked, looking from Iris to Lisa, and then back to Iris.

“Yeah. I mean, if I’m going to be a part of the team, I should have my own thing too, right?” Iris shrugged, not able to help the smile on her lips. Adrenaline was pumping trhough her veins, no doubt, and she was visibly so excited – as she should be. “Besides, it’s past time I have a way to defend myself against metahumans, right?”

Cisco and Caitlin exchanged a look. “Joe’s going to kill me,” Cisco said, finally, and there was no real disagreeing in his voice. “Do you have anything specific in mind?”

Iris and Lisa exchanged a look, a contagious grin playing on the reporter’s lips – all teeth and excitement. “I was thinking something with diamonds”


End file.
